Why He Left Part I
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: He left her all those years ago, but why?
1. Chapter 1

Why He Left Part I

Why He Left Part I

Summary: He left her all those years ago, but why?

A/N: This is the first part to the "Why He Left" series. Indiana Jones has left Marion Ravenwood twice, the first was many years ago. The second was before their wedding. Part I will show why he left the first time, and Part II will go into why he left the second time. Soon after I will post Part III, "Why He Stayed," the last of the series. Anyway, enjoy the story and don't forget to review! :D

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Year: 1926

He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the find of a lifetime, proof that Abner's dream wasn't as far out of reach as everyone had once thought. It was bronze… round, with a crystal in the middle. Abner believed it was supposed to be put on the staff and could be the key to finding the Ark of the Covenant. Indiana Jones would never have believed it possible if he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes. It was amazing, but their work wasn't done yet. There was still much to go over, more clues to find that would lead them to one of the greatest discoveries… he couldn't even imagine something bigger.

"Indy! Indy over here!" shouted Shallah from the Egyptian temple they'd recently uncovered.

Indiana rushed inside to see Abner furiously writing something down as he sat in front of a wall covered with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. "What've you found?" he asked.

Shallah stood behind Abner, his look filled with amazement. "He believes this will tell us where to go next. Could it be Indy? The Ark!"

Indiana took a seat beside Abner and studied his old teacher's translations. "Good god."

"Yes, I believe that's just what the Hebrews said," Abner said with amusement.

* * *

"Marion! Marion! Where the heck are you?! Marion!"

Marion peeked out her tent and rolled her eyes as she watched Indiana Jones run toward her tent, looking around as if possessed. Probably another wonderful discovery in the works. How exciting! "In here, Jones," she shouted and sat back down at her desk, opening the book she'd been reading. Indy rushed into her tent, his eyes beaming with excitement. "Care for a drink?"

"No thanks, come on! You have to see this! It's… it's… amazing!"

"I was in the middle of reading my book, Jones! I'm at the really good part," she complained.

"Marion! It's important! Abner's close, closer than he's ever been. He might actually find the Ark, Marion!"

Again she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Indy-"

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the tent and toward the opening of the underground temple. "There's no time! You have to see this!"

Indiana Jones, the thorn in her side. Why did she have to love him so much?

"Don't you see Marion?! This could lead us to finally finding the Ark. This is Abner's dream! I always thought it was impossible, that the old coot was losing it… but we found it. We actually found it."

Marion smiled, watching Indy. She'd never seen him so excited. "Wow Jones, show some excitement already," she teased sarcastically.

Indiana smiled at her, walking up close, standing right in front of her. His smile changed to a sexy smirk, the look he usually gave her when he wanted to flirt. It almost seemed like he was going to kiss her, but he held his position. "I know how boring this stuff is, but I thought you'd be a little more excited."

"It's not boring… it's just not my cup of tea."

Jones rolled his eyes. He knew her well enough to know history wasn't exactly her thing. She knew much about it, but cared very little… which was rather ironic considering who she had as a father. "But put some alcohol your way and suddenly you're all ears," he teased.

She just shrugged, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What can I say, I'm a simple girl."

Indy laughed at that. "Of all the things you are, Marion… simple you are not," he assured her before giving her a peck on the lips.

Suddenly his expression turned serious and his lips descended on her once more. This time it was far more passionate, his arms wrapping around her body and pulling her to him. He'd never kissed her before, and Marion wasn't sure how to react. She shouldn't kiss him back, but she was. She opened her mouth to him and his tongue immediately explored her mouth. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't supposed to be kissing him. Abner certainly wouldn't approve, especially when a rich and handsome suitor had made his interest so well known. Richard Turner, the man who'd financed Abner's expedition would be very disappointed were he to stumble onto her kiss with Indy. So would Abner for that matter, which was a great possibility since both were nearby and could come down whenever they so wished. Yet somehow it didn't stop her from pulling him closer, claiming his mouth just as he seemed to be claiming hers. He pushed her against the ancient temple wall, kissing her even harder if it was even possible.

His hands began to roam down from her waste and Marion was becoming more and more overwhelmed. It was dangerous to be kissing him with such passion, such a lack of control. She wanted him so badly… to be with him, to love him. Marion could see their future… married with a son just as stubborn and as hard-headed as Indy was. She could see a house with a white picket fence. On weekends they'd all go as a family on digs in other countries… Nepal and Cairo. His son would grow up to be just like his father… and she'd wake up in Indy's arms every morning for the rest of her life. She wasn't usually like that… so sentimental. Marion groaned as Indy stroked her back, moving his hands even lower. Suddenly there were footsteps and just like that, the kiss ended as they both jumped apart just in time. "Dad," she greeted quickly, trying not to give anything away. "Jones here was just showing me your new discovery."

"Henry, you should be more careful, what if there'd been traps. If she'd touched anything-"

"I made sure she didn't," Indy interrupted.

"Go on Marion, back to your tent. It's getting dark."

Marion nodded, leaving Indy's side and walked up the temple steps.

* * *

"Richard Turner is a good man," Abner told him after sitting in the temple for almost an hour in silence. Indy looked away from his journal.

"Certainly is loaded," he noted.

"He'd give my Marion a good life, Henry."

"Abner look-"

"She's nineteen. She has a bright future ahead of her. She deserves better than-"

"Than what?" Indy interrupted. "Than me? Is that what you were going to say?"

"Frankly yes. You are like a son to me, Henry. I care about you a great deal, but I must think about what's good for my daughter. She doesn't deserve to be dragged around the world as I've done… the man in her life more obsessed with history than what's right in front of him. You will make a great Archeologist one day… better than I could ever be. Let her have a better life than either I or you could give her. If you love her as much as I know you do… you'll let her go, Henry."

Indiana threw his journal down and left his shock and anger getting the best of him. How could Abner say that? It wasn't about who could take care of her, it was about who loved her. He did! Why wasn't that enough?! In his anger he neglected to watch where he was going and ran into Marion.

She smiled, her eyes immediately lighting up. "Indy! I thought you'd still be down in the temple with Dad!"

Indiana took her hand in his. "Come with me."

"Come with you where?" she asked in confusion.

Indy pulled her along, holding her hand tight as he rushed her away from the camp. It was getting dark and once he was sure no one could see them he immediately kissed her hard on the lips. Marion paused for a second before kissing him back, wrapping her arms around him. He did the same, pulling her further into him. When they could no longer breathe he broke the kiss. "I love you," he whispered to her before they sank to the sand and he showed her just how much. To her it was just the beginning… to him it was the end.

* * *

He laid her back on her cot hours later. It was still pretty dark outside… he'd made sure no one saw him. She'd slept the entire time, even while he'd put her clothes back out. Part of him regretted what he'd done with her, but he knew he'd never have the chance again. Abner was right… she deserved so much more than him. She deserved someone who could truly take care of her, and give her everything she needed. Richard could do just that. Maybe Marion could even come to love the bastard. They'd be a happy little family one day. The thought almost haunted him. He kissed her tenderly, stroking her long, raven black hair. "Goodbye Marion," he whispered and left her tent, never looking back.

* * *

"Henry, you can't do this!" Abner fought as he watched Indiana pack his bags.

"What, you expected me to stick around?! I thought you didn't approve of me!" he shouted.

"I don't approve of this either! You're family to me! You know that! I've trained you as an Archeologist for years, taught you everything I know! You can't leave! Not like this!"

"I love her, Abner! I can't… I can't just let her slip through my fingers… see her with some other guy! I just can't do that!"

"Henry wait!"

He ignored Abner's cry, continuing to pack.

"Indiana!" Abner shouted.

Indy stopped, and turned to look at Abner. "She cares about you, Abner… and I won't get in the way of that. You're her father. I'll be sure to keep in touch… let you know how I'm doing." He shut his suitcase and walked over to Abner with it in hand. "Just tell her… tell her I'm sorry."

"No! You tell her that yourself!" he fought.

Indy shook his head. "I just can't, Abner. I just can't." And like that… he was gone.

Marion Ravenwood never married Richard Turner. She mourned the loss of the only man she'd really ever loved. It took years to recover from one of the worst afflictions she'd ever faced… a broken heart. Abner tried to help the only way he knew how, but it took years for her to wake up with a smile on her face… even longer for her to almost forget what Indiana had done to her. After ten years… she'd learned to hate him.

* * *

**Ten Years Later 1936**

She'd always known he'd come back. After Abner died he'd left her the only thing he'd had left… a circle of bronze with a crystal in the middle. She'd known Indiana Jones would come back… would want it someday… come walking through her door. That thought kept her going until the day she could show him just what he'd done to her. She punched him in the face with all she had, her anger seeping through and fueling the fire.

"I learned to hate you in the last ten years!"

"I never meant to hurt you," he told her.

Ha! That was a laugh. "I was a child! I was in love! It was wrong and you knew it!" She'd slept with him… gave up everything to him. She'd been a virgin until that night. The next day he left. He used her and left… used her feelings for him and just ran away.

"You knew what you were doing."

She wanted to hit him again. "Now I do! This is my place! Get out!" She briefly speaks to someone who works for her, tells him to lock up and leave.

"I did what I did. You don't have to be happy about it, but maybe we could help each other out now."

He wanted something. What a shock! He really was like her father… they'd both loved the same woman… history. That's all either of them had ever really cared about. He asked about an old artifact. The one he'd known Indiana would come looking for. When she resisted him he asked for her father. "Where's Abner?"

"Abner's dead," she told him.

"Marion, I'm sorry."

"What you did to me-" she said, the pain coming out to the surface.

"I can only say I'm sorry so many times."

"Well say it again anyway!" she shouted, throwing the glasses every which way.

"Sorry."

As she grabbed the glasses from the table she shook her head. "Yeah, everybody's sorry. Abner was sorry for dragging me all around this Earth looking for his little piece of junk. I'm sorry to still be stuck in this dive. Everybody's sorry for something," she said, finally standing beside him. But all he cares about is that stupid piece of junk, even shoves money in her hand just as she's about to hit him. She tells him to come back tomorrow. "See you tomorrow, Indiana Jones," She said with an almost sick laugh.

He leaves, but returns just in time to save her life. She's afraid… afraid she'll fall in love with him again… as if she ever fell out of love! But somehow she knows it's pointless. She just hopes things will be better the second time around. When all of it is over… it's is better. For a while.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Why he Left Part II

Why he Left Part II

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: It's days before the wedding and Indy and Marion are slipping away from each other once more.

A/N: This is the second part to the "Why he Left" series. Indiana Jones has left Marion Ravenwood twice, the first was many years ago. The second was before their wedding. Part I will show why he left the first time, and Part II will go into why he left the second time. Anyway, enjoy the story and don't forget to review! :D Oh, I may be doing a third story for this series. We'll see if it works out. It'll be called "Why He Stayed," and will go into why Indiana finally decided to marry Marion and settle down. Oh and I have two flashbacks in this story in italics. Thet fill in a few blank spots after Raiders. So don't get confused.

Disclaimer: Don't own it still.

* * *

Year: 1939

"Indy, the wedding is in four days! We were supposed to do our rehearsal tonight!" she shouted as he walked through the door. It seemed like that's all she ever did when it came to Indiana Jones… the closer the wedding got, the harder it was.

"I'm sorry, Honey! I had to work late. Marcus Brody and I were having dinner with an old friend of mine, Colin Williams. He was living in London for a while but moved back to America a few weeks ago. I just forgot."

"Forgot?! An old buddy comes to town and you forget your own rehearsal. Gonna forget the wedding too, Jones, because you should probably tell me now and save me the trouble of waiting in a white gown and heels!"

Indiana rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm too tired for this right now, Marion. Why don't we fight in the morning for once?"

"For once? We fight 24/7, Indy! All we do is fight! I'm sick and tired of it! You came in at two in the morning! I was worried sick, only to find out you were with the guys! How do you think that makes me feel, Indy?"

Indiana frowned, realizing she was really upset. She was actually crying. Finally he walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

Marion laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him to her. "Indy… if you're having second thoughts about the wedding-"

"I'm not! I promise… I'm just tired. It's been a long week. Look… there's something we need to talk about in the morning. Why don't we hurry up and get to sleep? Okay?"

Marion sighed, pushing away from him and walking into the bedroom. She felt like she was losing her mind, she'd been sick recently, and her nerves were absolutely shot. She'd become a complete wreak! Perhaps it was just stress from the wedding. Perhaps.

* * *

_**Following the events of "Raiders of the Lost Ark"**_

_It wasn't exactly Marion's style… fancy restaurant and all, but it suited her just fine. Their drink had turned into dinner, especially as Indy had been paid quite handsomely for finding and bringing back the Ark. As they were shown to their table Marion immediately remembered her mission. Indiana was angry. They hadn't kept up their side of the bargain, too scared of the Ark's power. Indy wasn't… he craved knowledge and wasn't afraid of power as he probably should have been. He'd faced Nazi's… and many other enemies… some paranormal. None of it mattered. To Indiana Jones it all added up to one thing… learning. Learning about the past, about where humanity came from, where he came from. Marion knew all too well how Indy worked. She'd seen the same glint in Abner's eyes as she saw in Indy's. The thirsted for knowledge, for understanding, and that was really all that mattered._

_Marion took a sip of her wine and stared at Indy with new eyes. "It was quite the adventure wasn't it?"_

_Indy smiled. "It certainly was."_

"_I just wish… Abner had gotten the chance-" Marion paused, deciding not to finish the sentence for fear that she wouldn't be able to. She prided herself on being tough, capable of handling anything and everything she had to. Crying in front of Jones wouldn't exactly be proving that to be true._

"_The Ark of the Covenant. It was his life."_

_Marion shook her head sadly. "Ironic that it took it from him."_

_Indy raised his glass of wine. "To Abner."_

"_To Abner," she whispered and took another sip._

_They talked all night, leaving only when they realized the restaurant was closing. By the time she realized they were walking toward his place it was too late to turn back… not that she even wanted to. Indiana Jones had been her first… why couldn't he be her last? They walked into his home and took a seat on the couch. It took a few minutes for her to conquer her fears enough to kiss him. Through her journey to find the Ark with Indiana she'd learned something she'd never expected… she couldn't fight fate anymore. It probably was true that daughters usually ended up marrying their fathers. Indy loved history, but she could live with that… as long as she knew she'd have a place in his heart too… and she did._

* * *

"You're what?!"

"It's a chance of a lifetime, Honey. Marcus says they need me… it's the discovery of a lifetime… I gotta go."

"What about our honeymoon?" she asked.

"We'll go after I'm back, I promise. Look, you know how important my work is to me, Marion. I have to do this."

"No Indy, you don't," she fought.

"Marion it took a lot just to convince them to wait until after the wedding! Look-"

Marion stood up from the table, practically throwing her dish away. "Just… do whatever you want," she told him and left.

Indiana frowned. Abner knew it would happen. That was why he'd stopped Indy before from being with Marion. He hadn't believed it, but Abner had been right. He was doing it… letting his work interfere. Just like his father. One day he'd have to choose… and the thought scared him more than it should. They were fighting constantly... about everything. He never should have asked her to marry him… heck, he never should have even gone to her tavern all those years ago. It was happening all over again and he had no idea what to do.

* * *

_**Two and a Half Years after "Raiders of the Lost Ark"**_

_It had taken a while for him to realize just how much Marion meant to him, but he'd finally figured it out. As always it had started with a fight. "You almost got me killed, Jones! You are your stupid artifacts! I swear Indy, I don't know why the hell I stick around here!"_

"_You love me, that's why!" he shouted back._

"_Ha! That's a laugh! You make Marcus Brody more appealing! At least he wouldn't have almost just caused my death over a silly little trinket that was buried in the sand a million years ago!"_

"_And yet I don't see you packin' your bags!" he lashed out. It was dangerous to push her, he knew. The wrath of Marion was almost as life threatening as the Ark._

_Marion got into his face then, not even close to backing down. "Maybe I will! It's not like I'm getting anywhere with you!"_

"_You would be if you married me!"_

"_I wouldn't marry you in a million years!"_

"_How about two million?!" he shot back and showed her the ring he'd kept safely in his pocket._

_Marion froze just as soon as she saw it. "Jones… is that what I think it is?"_

"_As tempting as Marcus Brody is… I was kinda hoping you'd consider me instead," he whispered._

_Marion didn't answer. Instead she launched herself right into his arms and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. If passion could start their fights, it was logical that it end them. Indy slid the ring on her finger._

"_That's a 'yes,' right?" he teased._

"_Indiana Jones if I didn't love you so much!" she muttered before kissing him once more._

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Marcus asked, handing him the tickets.

"I just can't do it to her, Marcus. Abner was right… she deserves more."

"More than an Archeologist or more than you?" Brody asked.

Indy shook his head. "Abner always regretted what he put Marion through during his search for the Ark. He died for the Ark and left Marion to fend for herself. I can't put her through that again! How would we raise a family in that condition?!"

"You're father did a pretty good job," Marcus reminded him.

Indiana rolled his eyes, sitting on his desk. "My father spent his whole life searching for the Grail and left me to raise myself. The only thing he did for me was put a roof over my head till I'd had enough and we haven't spoken for almost twenty years. Mom never understood it, and if it wasn't for the Grail she might be alive right now!"

"That's not true and you know it!" fought Brody.

"Even so… Marion doesn't deserve that life… not again. I won't do that to her. Besides, she'd be happier without me screwing things up."

"Do you really believe that?"

Indy nodded, turning away for a second.

When Marcus realized how upset it was making Indy he dropped the conversation. "Your flight leaves tomorrow in the morning. That gives you a chance tonight to tell her," Brody said with a sad smile. He'd always supported his dear friend, but he was worried… worried Indiana was making a mistake, a terrible mistake. "Good luck, old friend."

"Thanks Marcus… you're a good friend."

* * *

Colin Williams had offered to drive him to the airport. Indiana had been thankful for that. The problem was he had no idea how to tell Marion he was leaving. He didn't want to hurt her again, but what choice did he have? If he stayed with her he'd only be making things worse. He loved her… more than he'd ever thought he could. When he wasn't with her he missed her more than anything… wanted to hold her, touch her, kiss her until he forgot all his troubles. He wasn't sure how to go backwards, wasn't sure how to forget her and move on. Still, he'd force himself to do it… for her. He'd forget about her one day, move on. Sure, he doubted he'd ever have a relationship again like the one he had with Marion, but that was for the best.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door to their home to see Marion on the couch reading a book. She had a youthful gleam in her eye, wonder. He always noticed it when she read. "Marion?"

Marion looked up from her book. "Indy, what are you doing here so early?"

"After class I came straight home," he told her, not bothering to put his coat and hat away.

Marion looked at him curiously. "Oh. Any reason why?" she asked.

Indy sighed and sat down on the couch with her, taking off his hat. "Marion, there's something I need to tell you." He was looking down, unable to look her in the eye. He had to tell her though, he wouldn't run away like he had before. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving? What are you talking abo-" she cut off after a second, staring at him as she realized what he was saying. Suddenly she jumped up from the couch and backed away. He could see she was angry, it was in her eyes. How could she not be? "Running off again… I should have known better!"

Indy stood, walking over to her. "I do care about you, Marion-"

Before he could say another word she'd decked him hard. Indy fell to the floor, caught completely off-guard. He shouldn't have been, but he was. "Just go… get the hell out of here!"

"Marion-"

"GO!" she shouted.

Indiana sighed sadly, grabbed his hat and walked toward the door. As he opened it, he took one last look at Marion's retreating form and left.

* * *

**One Year Later 1940**

_Dear Marion,_

_I've missed you. I've tried to keep busy, but it's been pretty hard not thinking about you… about us. I've been working with the US military. Germany is growing more powerful and their afraid… afraid they won't be able to stop it. Their getting desperate. Mac and I both said we'd do our best to help. I don't really know what's going to happen… or if I'll still be alive tomorrow, so I just wanted to tell you… I still love you. I probably always will. Tell Oxley I said hi. I hope he's watching over you… I know Abner would have wanted him to. I really am sorry about the way things ended up between us. I wish I could tell you why I did what I did, but I can't. I do know its better this way. You probably wouldn't understand anyway. Just keep safe… take care of yourself, Marion. And don't worry about me. I'll be just fine, always am._

_Love_

_Indy_

Marion closed the letter, brushing away the tears that had fallen and looked up at her son sleeping soundly in his crib. He'd left her again… about a year ago, but she wouldn't let it pull her down. She had to be strong. She had a son to raise… Indy's son. She wasn't sure what to do, or how she'd survive, but she knew she would. With a shaky sigh she dropped the letter into the trash can and leaned down to kiss her son. "Good night Henry," she whispered and left the son she shared with Jones to sleep in his room. Part of her wanted so bad to fish the letter out of the trash and send him something in return, tell him he had a son… that she needed him. She refused. It was obvious that her and Indy just weren't meant to be. She'd move on, find little Henry a father and live her life the best she could. She'd have a good life. She didn't need Indiana Jones, and neither did her son. She'd be just fine without him… and she was, for a while.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Why He Stayed Part III

Why He Stayed Part III

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: He left her twice in the past, but now he's finally ready to stay.

A/N: This is the third part to the "Why He Left" series. Indiana Jones has left Marion Ravenwood twice, the first was many years ago. The second was before their wedding. Now he's with her to stay. Part I will show why he left the first time, Part II will go into why he left the second time, and Part III will go into why he stayed this last time around. Anyway, enjoy the story and don't forget to review! :D Oh, and I have a small flashback that fills in yet another gap… but then again, that's kinda what this story is about… filling in the gaps.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Year: 1957

When he awoke he couldn't move. At first he almost panicked, afraid to learn what was restraining him. Then finally his memory returned and he smiled as he looked down to see raven, black hair and a beautiful woman in his arms… the woman. He loved, had loved her for many decades. It was rare to find that kind of love, the kind that spans over twenty years, the kind that lasts a lifetime. He'd loved her from the very beginning… it was only right that he'd love her to the very end. Indy kissed her softly… over and over until she began to stir with a moan. Sleepily she looked up at him, moving her head from its resting place on his chest, and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was soft and short, but filled with more love than most ever could. "Can't sleep?"

Indiana frowned, staring at Marion… Marion Jones. That was her name now. They were married… she was his wife, finally his… forever. "Tell me again why I could ever leave such an amazing, beautiful, stubborn, and clever woman?"

"I don't know… you tell me," she shot back with a sad smile.

He'd missed so much… lost out on so much. He envied the time she'd been able to spend with Mutt… raising him and teaching him. He envied the memories she'd made with their son. And he envied Colin Williams for the life that could have been his. "You never told me how our son got the name Mutt."

Marion laughed at that, kissing his chest lovingly. "How else do Jones men get their names? He was a husky, American Eskimo mix."

Indy laughed along with her, shaking his head. "Yeah… he's mine." He paused for a second and smiled. "He's a good kid, little rough around the edges… but a good kid."

"Yeah, kinda reminds me of another man I used to know," she teased.

Indiana kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I missed so much… not sure where to begin."

"Just… be there."

"Trust me, honey… I'm not going anywhere," he assured her. He wasn't about to leave her a third time. He wasn't that stupid.

"Good, because you're the one who gets to convince him he needs to go back to school. He's turning into a bum."

"He sounds like another bum I used to know," he teased. _'The most gifted bum he ever trained,'_ Abner'd said. He was probably right.

"My two bums… I certainly have my hands full!"

Indy rested his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Well, you can't have it all I guess."

Marion paused at that, looking back up at him with a gleam in her eye. "Yes you can," she assured him. "I didn't believe it until recently… now I know. Yes you can." Marion again rested her head on his chest.

Indiana just smiled, closing his eyes. "Yeah… maybe you can."

* * *

_**Following the events of "Kingdom of the Crystal Skull"**_

_Indiana Jones was finally ready. Over the years since he'd left Marion he'd realized just how important family was… his father had taught him that. After both Marcus and his father had passed away he'd lost that family. He'd never felt more alone in his life. He had a second chance… third chance, and he wasn't about to waste it. "Marry me," he whispered to the love of his life as she lay in his arms._

_Marion frowned. "Indy… I just don't know."_

_He wasn't about to let her go. He glanced over at Mutt who was fast asleep… Oxley was nearby resting as well. Without transportation it would be a long walk back to civilization. "Abner never wanted me to be with you."_

"_You were like a son to him," she fought._

"_I know, but you were his daughter. He loved you. Dragging you around the world on his quests… it was his biggest regret. He wanted more for you… so did I."_

"_Did anyone ever stop to think about what the hell I wanted?" she asked angrily, pulling away from him._

_Indy shook his head. "I thought if I left… that maybe I could give you the life Abner always wanted for you. Then the whole Ark adventure reminded me of just how much you meant to me. I thought it was enough… that we'd be okay. When I started putting my work ahead of the wedding… I could see how it was affecting you. I figured that Abner had been right, that you deserved better than me… than want I could give you. Being second place to a job isn't want it's cracked up to be… believe me I know. I didn't want to do that to you. I was turning into my father and I didn't like it."_

"_Indy-"_

"_I love you, Marion. I always have and I always will. I didn't know what I was giving up until I walked out on you. I lost Marcus… then I lost Dad, and I can't be alone anymore."_

_Marion smiled, stroking his cheek. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. "You don't have to be," she assured him._

"_Then marry me," he urged, opening his eyes… begging her._

_Finally she sighed. "I swear if you leave me one more time, I'm coming after you and killing you myself," she warned._

_Indiana laughed at that, kissing her with everything he had. "I know."_

* * *

When Indy saw Mutt sitting on the couch he was surprised to find not a knife or his comb in hand, but a picture… a crumpled old picture. He looked over his son's shoulder and smiled when he realized it was of him and Marion. Shallah had taken the picture in front of his house. "Where'd you get that?" he asked.

Mutt jumped, turning quickly, looking ready for a fight.

"Whoa kid! Just the old man," he assured him with a smirk, taking a seat beside him on the couch.

Mutt smiled, settling back down on the couch and handed him the picture. I found it years ago under mom's bed in this steal box. It was crumpled in a ball… there was some round artifact with it… looked Egyptian, and an engagement ring. I've had it for years. I wanted to ask her so many times who the man standing next to her was… with his arm around her. I've never seen her look so happy," Mutt explained.

Indiana stared at the picture. "Shallah took the picture. We were in Cairo on a search for the Ark of the Covenant."

"What? Ark? That's a joke right?"

Jones shook his head in amusement. "You're grandfather, Abner made it his life pursuit… got him killed in the end. Marion and I took up where he left off."

"Did you find it?" he asked in shock.

Indy nodded. "Sure did… and almost got ourselves killed too."

"Are you seriously gonna tell me right here and now that you and Mom found the Ark of the Covenant… from the bible?" he asked in disbelief.

Indiana was trying not to look smug about it; it was after all the find of a lifetime. "I also found the Holy Grail, but that's a story for another time."

Mutt shook his head. "Holy Grail? Ark of the Covenant? Is there anything you haven't found? I mean seriously, what's next? Gonna find Atlantis too?" he asked sarcastically.

Jones laughed at that. "You never know."

"The Ox used to say you were quite the treasure hunter… just never realized-" Mutt chuckled, never completing his thought. "The bronze artifact, in Mom's box… what was that?"

"The Eye of Ra. Abner and I found it decades ago on a dig. After he died he left it to Marion. The only way to find the Ark was to use the Eye of Ra, and go down to the Well of Souls where the location would be indicated through a beam of light. You're Mother and I worked hard to find it before the Nazi's would."

"Don't tell me you were battling Nazis too!" Mutt exclaimed.

"Had to… they'd captured your Mother."

Mutt laughed at that. "See, now I know your joking!"

Indiana gave him a serious look, making his son pause.

"What happened?" he finally asked.

"In the end the Nazi's took it from us and opened it themselves. I tried to get her back, but only ended up getting captured myself. They craved power… and the Ark was their way of getting it. Thankfully they failed to realize the Ark's danger. Once opened, it destroyed everyone that looked at it. Never been more scared in my life," Indy admitted.

"You were scared?" Mutt asked a look of shock and disappointment flashed on his son's face and Indiana sighed.

"They tied me and your Mother to this wooden pole… and when they opened the Ark I knew something bad was about to happen. We closed our eyes and I could hear the screams… people being killed all around us. Marion screamed too… she had no idea what was happening, neither did I. I was afraid for her. They faked her death the first time they captured her… I thought I'd lost her. When I realized she was alive I was sure I'd been given a second chance, and then she and I were captured by the Nazis. I didn't want to lose her a second time."

Mutt nodded, taking back the picture. Finally he put it in his pocket. They sat in silence for a while until Indy could take no more.

"I wasn't there to see your first steps, or to hear your first words, watch you grow up. I barely even know you," Indy admitted. "But Mutt… I want to be your father."

"A little late for that don't you think," Mutt told him. The words seemed to cut, but his voice showed no anger or frustration… only regret. He paused for a second before continuing. "I want you to be my father too," he admitted.

Indy smiled, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders to pull him into a hug. Mutt laughed, pulling away. "Okay Pops think it's time for me to hit the sack."

Indiana nodded, watching his son get up and head toward his room. Finally he stood up to. "Mutt," he called.

His son turned around.

"I talked to the Dean of the university I work at. He said he'd be more than happy to enroll you. He saw your test scores."

Mutt rolled his eyes. "No son of yours is gonna be a college drop out I guess."

"You have a few weeks to think about what you'd like to do as your major," Indy assured him.

"Don't need to. I wanna be an Archeologist," Mutt said without hesitation. "Figure what a better way to spend my life than in the family business, but there's no way I'm carryin' around a bullwhip."

Indiana walked up to his son, grabbing his hat from off the wall. "Oh I'm sure you'll be fine… even without the bullwhip." With pride he rested the hat onto his son's head and nodded. The torch had been passed. "Sleep tight, Junior."

Mutt grinned; a look of pride crossed his features. "Night Dad."

The End


End file.
